


La Misma Luna

by fly95



Series: Eclipsis [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Long Term Relationship, Sex Talk, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly95/pseuds/fly95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max gets some advice, the first date, bumbling continues and adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Misma Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble for this pairing because my brain won't stop. I have a few more ideas including a wedding scene but other than that not sure if I'll post more. This is also posted to FF.net. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again, not beta'd and I had to upload on my phone because my computers not working, so there might be typos. Let me know if you find any.

"So... Uhm. So like, hypothetically... There is this... person and this person is... is well, is really awesome. So hypothetically there is this really awesome person, and then there is this other person who really likes to hang out, I mean... there are these people who really like to hang out together. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Max is red as she looks everywhere but at her mother.

Dr. Martinez, on the other hand, looks as though she is struggling to keep a grin from her face.

And Ella, who is hiding in the other room, covers her mouth to contain any giggles at the ridiculousness of the situation. Ella also combats the urge to live tweet the conversation.

Max: superhero-bird-girl extraordinaire, who took a bullet for her, kicks bad-guy ass on the daily, and is generally cooler than anyone else Ella knows, is about to get THE TALK from their mother.

This had been building for a while.

Both Ella and Dr. Martines had noticed Max's strange disappearances almost every day since they have moved to England. They had both assumed that it was Max's way of dealing with the changes: exploring the area, flying, getting to know herself again now that they were settled and she was no longer on the run.

Then, about a week ago, Max had begun acting strangely. Her excursions became longer, nearly the entire day, and when she returned she went straight to her room, even missing dinner sometimes (the most unsettling part as Max had a notoriously high metabolism and almost never turned down food).

Dr. Martinez was worried Max might be depressed and Ella thought maybe Max had joined some sort of underground Boxing gang (Ella admits to herself that perhaps she watches too much television).

But neither of them had suspected, until this moment, that Max had met anyone.

Looking back, the symptoms fit the new diagnosis. The odd hours, lack of appetite, the brooding in the room. It all pointed to a matter of the heart.

So now Max was sitting across from Dr. Martinez at the kitchen table. She hadn't stopped fidgeting since she walked in the door about a half hour ago. She had collapsed almost immediately after coming through the door, face flushed and eyes darting about the place.

And then the babbling began. Ella had come in towards the end of the monologue and decided it was the funniest thing she had seen in years.

"Well. It sounds to me, that when two "awesome" people like to "hang out" together, then sometimes, their feelings for each other can grow and those people can engage in sexual activities."

Max looks as though she has been hit by a truck full of cement.

"What's important to remember is that even though these feelings and urges are completely natural and experienced by almost everyone, sexual activities can have far reaching consequences. So "those people" would need to be careful if they did choose tow engage in sexual situations".

And now Dr. Martinez is gesturing, Max is dying a little inside, and Ella cannot stop a small chuckle.

It's only fair, she took her lumps years ago, it's definitely Max's turn now.

"It's important to have safe sexual relations so that both participants don't receive any diseases and so unanticipated pregnancies don't occur. Actually, I can make a quick demonstration, just give me a second".

Dr. Martinez starts to move away from the table, and Ella feels a small spark of sympathy for her sister.

The realistic genitalia models and condom demonstration isn't something she would wish on anyone.

Before their Mom can move her chair back Max grabs her arm.

"It's not like that!" Max exclaims.

"Nothing's happened please I just; uhm" Max releases Dr. Martinez's arm and they settle in again. Dr. Martinez waits patiently for Max to collect herself.

Max finally continues, "It's just that, what if these people are both... you know, girls".

Ella is so glad she skipped club soccer practice today. This is getting juicier by the second and a part of Ella yearns for some popcorn.

Dr. Martinez is much better at keeping her face blank and comforting, Ella thinks for a second that their Mom really is pretty awesome despite the awkwardness of the sex conversation.

Ella watched as their Mom comforts Max, explaining that such feelings are still very natural and acceptable. Max seems relieved but the nervous energy around her just won't leave.

Ella secretly considers herself the Oprah of the family.

Ella had been through her fair share of heartbreak: the usual fan fare of high school and college douche bags. There's been a sprinkling of decent ones too, but for some reason those don't ever amount to much. So while Ella might not have much insight in "keeping them", she considers herself pretty good at the "catching them" part.

Ella emerges, deciding it's time to throw in her two sense.

"So you're in over your head with this girl right Max?"

Max just looks at her, but that's all Ella needs.

"Right. Well do you know if she's single and ready to mingle or what?"

With this Max gives a small nod.

"Alright well that great! That's the hardest part I think, finding someone decent and available that you click with."

Ella takes up a seat at the table and Dr. Martinez tactfully retreats to her room to allow the girls some sister bonding. She makes a quick comment about being available to talk anytime either of them needs before walking off.

Ella looks Max in the eyes, noting the small blush on her cheeks. Ella knows her sister has is bad.

They get settled and begin talking about the girl, Luna, who Max sees everyday.

Max tells her about how they met, about Luna's kindness and acceptance, how they seem to have similar baggage.

Max discloses her worries and fears, about whether Luna will feel the same or what if she does and Max ends up being a terrible date and ruins everything.

Ella takes it all in, listening closely and doling out advice and personal anecdotes when appropriate.

They talk through the night, eventually ending up on the couch with fresh cookies in hand (Ella thinks for the millionth time how their mom is the literal best).

Ella finally realizes that they need to approach this as if Max were going into battle. So they switch gears. Ella refuses to let Max speak any more about insecurities or possible failures and makes her analyze the scenarios like she is planning an attack (a mindset Ella knows is more familiar to her sister than trying to plan a date). So they brainstorm: decide the moves, the location, and solutions for any counter strikes.

By morning, Max has a plan.

Ella can hardly contain herself as she goes through her veterinary classes the next day. No matter the topic her mind always strays to her sister.

Ella hopes that she helped in some way last night and that Max had found the confidence to go through with the whole thing.

The day seems to drag by and when she finally gets home Ella is surprised to see Max already at the table.

Lately Max hasn't been home until late into the night. Ella creeps in quietly, hoping nothing went to terribly wrong.

She shouldn't have worried, seconds after the door closes Max sprints towards her, the biggest dopey grin on her face and hugs Ella hard.

Maximum Ride had a date.

Years later, Max and Luna snuggle together and sip hot tea to combat the frigid British winter. Max admires her wife's face, wrinkled and weathered from all her years but still as beautiful and enchanting to Max as she had always been.

She can't help but think back to that day, that first date: the beginning of it all really.

Picking Luna while it rained. Laughing as they both ruined their outfits before they even left the street. Luna's excitement over feeding the giraffes at the Zoo (Max maintains that the Zoo had been a brilliant move on her part given Luna's fascination with all types of animals, magical and not).

How they held hands and it felt so natural, like they had been doing it all their lives. How Luna laughed when Max had ordered four plates at dinner and then proceeded to eat everything.

But mostly, Max remembers the end of the night.

Max had been flying them to Luna's house when a sudden storm had forced them to seek shelter in a tree for a while. Max held onto Luna's slender waist and they watched the sunset and waited out the weather. At some point, Luna looked up and caught Max's gaze. She titled her head, lifted up on her toes, and captured the taller girls lips in a sweet kiss.

Max knew then and there she would marry that girl one day. And now, she's glad everyday that she did.


End file.
